Hinny: From A to Z
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Twenty six fics (between 500 and 2500 words, I'd say) based on words following alphabetic order. This fanfic covers up moments and things considering the real canon universe of Harry Potter, meaning that there will be no AUs or ARs here.
1. A is for Alive

Harry had faced many scary moments through the course of his life. Despite almost dying several times, he could most certainly say that watching those he cared about dying or dead were the scariest.

Nothing, however, could compare to that moment.

When Ginny started complaining about pains he knew something was very wrong. She wasn't one for complain. And then it had been blood and his mind went blank because that was not supposed to happen, not when she was seven, nearly eight months pregnant.

And he was in the hospital in no time and Ginny had soon been taken to a room and he was left behind. No one would tell him anything. Suddenly the Weasleys started to appear, one by one each couple of minutes, and he didn't even know if he had called them or if it'd been the hospital workers. They asked him a lot of things he didn't register and he didn't even know if he was answering it or not. He just wanted a healer to come and talk to him. He wanted to know something, anything.

But, quite honestly, when a healer did come, the question that left his lips made Harry wish he hadn't come at all.

_The situation is quite delicate, Mr. Potter. We don't know what made it happen, but we do know that the solution is… well, difficult._ Harry swallowed hard at that, more scared than he had ever been. _I'm afraid that we need to focus on… who we're saving, Mr. Potter. There are no possible thing we can do that will be effective for both of them. You need to decide if we'll focus on your wife or on your son, and you need to do it now._

And suddenly the floor beneath his feet didn't exist anymore, and neither did the air his lungs were asking for. _You need to decide who we're saving_. _Now_. He was pretty sure the whole hospital went quiet at those words, or maybe his brain was just giving up entirely, because of all the questions and decisions he had ever had to make this was by far the worst. How was he even supposed to answer that? Had it been him or them he would know the answer right away, but this?

Couldn't he change his life for that? If there was a divine being above all of humans, couldn't he trade his life for his wife and son? He didn't want to answer that, he couldn't.

He couldn't picture his life without Ginny. Getting home to an empty space and laying on an empty bed. Not seeing her eyes again. But then again, he couldn't imagine his life without little James and the boy hadn't even arrived yet. How could he ever face Ginny again if he let their son die, but how could he let his son grow up without a mother? Who was he to be responsible for such an important decision? The world didn't weight as much as that on his shoulders.

The healer was looking at him, waiting, impatient. He needed an answer and he needed it now because _If you don't choose now, Mr. Potter, it may be too late for both of them_.

He knew that no child was replaceable. That if he lost James, no matter how many kids he and Ginny may have later, it would never cover up for it. Still, he couldn't let go of Ginny. Family had no meaning if he didn't have her. He grew up without his parents, and even though he would love James more than anything in the world, he didn't want his son to grow without maternal love.

And with an aching heart and a thump on his throat that he knew would be there whatever decision he made, he whispered Ginny's name. The healer nodded and turned on his heels, but Harry grabbed his wrist and turned him to look at him. _You save Ginny, but do everything in your power to keep my son alive_.

And the healer nodded again and hurried to the room and Harry was left behind feeling guiltier than he had ever felt. He heard voices and felt hands on his shoulders, but he couldn't make himself care. He just wanted it to be over, to have his wife and his son, his little happy family. What if it had been too late?

But it wasn't, it couldn't be. And time passed, how long he never knew, when a different healer came out of the door and simply asked him to come in, without further information, without a hint of emotion in the face.

And he did, shaking, trembling. His knees were so weak he didn't know how he was walking. But then he entered the big, but crowded room and Ginny was laying on a bed, eyes wide looking at a tiny little baby on a glass box. And they were breathing. Both of them.

And for the first time that day he was breathing as well, because they were fine.

_They were alive._


	2. B is for Breakfast

What woke Ginny up that morning was the unmistakable sound of pans coming from the kitchen – and the food smell, of course.

It was early, given the sun in her window, but it wasn't strange for her mother to be awake at that time. What was weird was the noise. Her mother was so quiet when she was cooking, even though she swore she didn't use any silencing charms.

Curious – and a little afraid, actually, the war _had_ just ended two days ago – she got up, put on some warmer clothes, and went down the stairs to see what was happening.

What she found was Harry.

"Harry?" She asked with her eyebrows arched up, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, Ginny. 'Morning." He turned towards her and smiled very weakly, then went back to his cooking.

"What are you doing?" She asked even though she could see what.

"Breakfast." He said simply.

"Why?" She was really curious to what had led to that.

"I just thought your mother could use a break." He said in a low voice, and the kitchen was filled with silence after this.

"That's really nice of you, Harry." She said after a while. "Why are you doing it the muggle way?"

He stopped for a while and looked around him, like noticing for the first time that he was indeed doing it the muggle way.

"Oh, I… I don't know. Guess I'm used to it." He shrugged and them put a plate with toasts and eggs in front of Ginny and then one in front his chair.

"This looks good." She said and then proceeded to pour some juice for them. "What do you mean you're used to it?"

"I've been doing breakfast since I can remember."

"Since you were a child?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Soon as I could maneuver things without dropping them the Dursleys assigned me breakfast."

"Harry, that's… horrible."

He looked at her after that. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. It's dangerous. What if you had hurt yourself?"

"I got burned once or twice. But it's okay, really. It's in the past now. And I guess that's why I wanted to make breakfast today, it feels good to do it because I want and for someone I like, for a change."

"Oh, Harry." And she reached across the table for his hand. He looked down at the intertwined hands and then back at her, smiling lightly and not taking his hand back.

"Now eat." He finally said. "I hope it's good."

She tasted it with an exaggerated cautious face, but ended up smiling. "It's rather good. Who knew you could cook?"

"I can make some normal food too, for lunch and all, but not nearly as good as your mother's."

"No one can, don't worry." She smiled at him once more before they both fell in a comfortable silence while they ate.

"Hey, Ginny… thank you." He said after he put his plate away.

"What for?"

"I don't know, everything I guess. But mostly this." He motioned to the table between them. "A normal morning. I like that."

"I like that, too."

"Good." He grinned.

"We should this again. Often."

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: **Crap, crap, crap, crap ending. I know. I'm sorry.


	3. C is for Cheat

**C is for CHEAT**

Ginny knew something was wrong the moment she came down the dorms to the common room. There were just a few people there, but they all looked at her with some sort of pity. She just arched her eyebrows and went down to the great hall to have some breakfast.

In the way, she got the same looks. Some weren't as pitiful as the others, and some even a little cocky, but everyone looked at her and with some weird look. When she got to the great hall things got even stranger. Talks died all over the room and, a few second later, came back more fiercely. Everyone was glaring at her, too.

"What the hell is going on with these people?" She asked her friends when she sat down on the table.

"Well…" One of the girls seemed really uncomfortable and was avoiding her eyes. "It's just… Have you read the Daily Prophet already?"

"I don't read the Daily Prophet. Why?" She was really curious as all her friends seemed uncomfortable as well.

"Here." One of the guys said pushing the paper in front of her. "The main new."

In the center of the first page there was a huge photo of Harry smiling and hugging a girl and the headline was '**The Cheater One: Boy who lives cheats on his girlfriend?**'

Ginny stared at the photo for a few minutes and then returned the paper to its owner to pour herself some juice.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" One of her friends asked worried.

"Listen, this is the Daily Prophet. I wouldn't be surprised if this new was written by Rita Skeeter or a relative or something. It's just sensationalism. He is just hugging a girl, big deal, that's not cheat."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust Harry. And I know him better than that. And we've been through a hell lot together. I mean, really, I find this just stupid."

"Okay, then." They let it go, but she could see they weren't convinced.

Through the course of the day the looks just kept getting worse. She was actually annoyed by how people were looking at her, some really, really pitiful and some like she actually deserved it.

She really wasn't angry with the news. She knew it was a lie. But, honestly, didn't people have anything else to do with their lives other than take care of hers?

She had actually heard some rumors about how people had seen and heard her crying in bathrooms and old classrooms, and some had seen her sending an owl with "suspicious content probably for Harry or the girl". Honestly, she'd been in classes and lunch all day!

Finally the last class finished and she could go back to her dorm and take a bath. She was in the middle of a corridor, though, when something grabbed her arm and pulled her to a secret gap in the wall.

"Harry!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked with arched brows.

He gave her a pointed look. "I think you know what."

It took her some seconds to understand what he meant and the smiles. He looked puzzled at this.

"How did you get here?" She was still smiling and he was pulled aback by this.

"Honeydunkes secret passage. Why are you smiling?"

"Because you look absurdly terrified of my reaction and I think that's cute." She walked over to him and circled his waist with her arms. "You know I don't believe it, right?"

He let a huge breath out and she knew that he probably _didn't_ know that.

"You can't possibly believe my face when my boss – yes, my _boss_ – put the paper on my table today. 'I hope this is a lie, Mr. Potter, I'll not endure this sort of people in my department. Cheating Arthur's young girl, what a shame.'"

Ginny laughed loudly and he relaxed at this, smiling a little.

"Honestly, Harry, I know you more than that. Besides, it's just a hug on the photo, I'd have to be really jealous to let it get to me."

"You can't blame me for getting scared, Ron stormed into my cubicle with the redder face I've ever seen!"

She laughed again and he finally gave in and laughed with her.

"But honestly," he said when the laughter stopped. "I just had to come and assure things were all right. I can't lose you, especially for something this silly." He caressed her face with his thumb.

"I know. I'm glad you came. I didn't believe and it honestly didn't bother me, but the gossip was getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. They'll stop, eventually."

"Listen, just so you know, the girl was just helping me with something. She works at Gringots and I actually met her through Bill."

"Don't worry about that." She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm really glad you're here. I missed you."

"I miss you, too." He kissed the top of her head and then leaned in to find her lips.

"And I definitely missed that." She said when they parted.

"Oh, yes." He smiled at her. "So, everything's okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Cheater One."

"That's totally gonna get, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's getting rather annoying to give this apologies, but I'm truly sorry for the ending. I'm really horrible at them. I'd like to thank the reviews, faves and follows I've received, I'm really glad you're appreciating! Thank you!


	4. D is for Doubt

Harry had told her a lot of things about the hunt and all that came before that, too, like his first year. Things he hadn't told anyone. She was the person who knew most about him.

Except, of course, for Ron and Hermione.

Harry got out of the war with difficulty. He tried very hard to not be affected and he pretended to be well, but on the inside he was dying and she was the only one who saw it and who was able to help him. And she loved to know that she played a part that important in his life. Yet, she sometimes wished she had more, and even though she hated herself for her selfish feelings, she couldn't help it.

Harry was always with her during those months after the war. He would always try to spend his free time with her. But she would be lying if she didn't admit she saw how every time she'd go to bed earlier or take a shower he would take this opportunity to talk alone with Ron and Hermione. It's like he used the moment he was Ginny-free to have real conversations with them. And she hated that she wasn't a part of it. She hated that he still had secrets.

So, that evening, after she came out of the shower and didn't find Harry anywhere – nor Ron or Hermione, for that matter – she decided to take a walk on the grounds to put her thoughts in place. Those emotions were bigger by the day and Harry knew something was wrong, but when she sad "nothing" the first time he asked he decided not to push. Still, she knew that if she didn't get it out of her chest soon it would crash her at some point. So she would try and figure it out by herself how to be okay, or if she couldn't, she would think of the best way to tell Harry how she felt.

The breeze was really warm and inviting, a good weather to think. She was heading to the tree she used to hide under when she was a kid, but when she was close to it she saw them. Trying to ignore the bitter feeling she got when she thought of how inconsiderate it was of them to use her favorite spot to do something she hated, she turned away and went as far of the place as she could without leaving the property. She didn't want to hear what they were talking about, not if they made such an effort to keep her out.

She ended up sitting under the oldest tree they had. It was really big and the branches were so heavy you could barely see inside the cave they formed reaching the ground.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to just take those horrible feelings out. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She had Harry and they were together and things were finally getting better. And if she were to feel a thump on the throat it should be because of the war that ended not so long ago and all the losses she had, not that. Still, it was bigger than her. It was irrational and she hated feeling like this. She wished she had a brother to talk to, but right now she didn't, because Ron was involved, Fred had died, George was still grieving, and Percy, Charlie and Bill weren't living there anymore, barely visiting long enough for a real talk.

She wanted to cry. She hated doing it, but she liked the feeling of lightness she felt after. But she couldn't even do _that_ because she hated herself for her feelings and part of her didn't want to be lighted.

The tears were almost coming, though, when the branches were lifted and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared through it.

"Occupied, sorry." She said turning her head to the other side trying to hide the tears that she now couldn't stop – and she hated herself even more.

"Can't we join you?" Ron asked in that thick way only he could and she would have laughed if she wasn't so sad, angry, and confused with it.

"I'd rather not." She answered still not looking at them and she knew they had exchanged glances in those seconds no one spoke.

"Ginny, is everything okay?" Hermione asked taking a step closer.

"No. But I want to be alone." She lowered her head to her knees so hide the urging sobs she knew were coming.

It took a few seconds, but then she heard their footsteps fading and the braches stopped.

And then she cried. Since the tears wouldn't go away, she finally allowed herself to let it go, knowing that, even thought part of her didn't think she deserved, she'd feel better later.

And it wasn't until her breath calmed down that a hand touched her shoulder.

"Better?" Harry asked worried.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost yelling, getting away from his hand.

"I wouldn't leave you here alone in that state." His voice was very soft considering the frown in his face.

"Wouldn't it be a perfect opportunity for the three of you to talk?" She asked bitterly without thinking.

He was taken aback by it. "I… what?"

She sighed tiredly. The heaviness in her chest had eased, but not disappeared. "Nothing. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Ginny, can you please talk to me? Tell me what's wrong!" He sounded desperate and she hated it.

"Everything is wrong, Harry. It shouldn't be, I should be happy, but I'm selfish and craving and stupid so I'm not. I just need to learn to not want what I can't have."

"And what do you want?"

"You." She whispered.

His brows arched in confusion. "But we're…"

"I want the Harry that Ron and Hermione get. And I understand that it isn't possible, but I still want it."

"What do you mean with that?" He really seemed not to understand.

"You three have been through a lot together. I get that a… bond or something was created that will never fade. And I think it's great that you have that, because you deserve to have people who love you. But sometimes it feels that me loving you isn't as important as they loving you, and that it doesn't actually make a difference that I do. And more than sometimes it feels that I'll never be as important as that. And all the time it feels that for the three of you, I'll always be the one who'll be left behind, always the last choice." Somehow she was crying again and she was very surprised to see a glint very similar to tears in Harry's eyes too.

"Gin… don't, don't say that. It isn't true." He crawled closer and she didn't have enough power to get back. "The three of us, we do share a bond as you pointed. But we, you and I, we have a bond too. It's just… after everything that happened, they saw the very worst of me, and they were there in the worst possible times, and it just…"

"I tried to be there." She was suddenly very angry with him. "All that I wanted was to be there, always. And even when we got together, I was never there, because you never let me. But I was there all the time. Ron's left you twice, and I was there. You left me, but I was there. I was always there, even when you didn't want me to. And Hermione was always discouraging your ideas and plans, disbelieving your suspicions, and I was there, sure that you were right. People fail, I get that, but every time they failed you, you'd still go back. And I never once failed you, and still you always choose them. Maybe I should just be happy that you finally like back and want to be with me. Is it selfish that I think I deserve more? That I sometimes think of building a future with you, but then I know it can't happen because couples need trust and can't have secrets and you'll never be able to be like that with me?"

"Ginny," He said with a huge breath. He took her hands in his and she noticed he was shaking. "Do you… do you feel that I don't love you?"

She looked in his eyes for a long time. The tears were still falling and her heart was aching like it never had before. And then she mouthed without making a sound. "Yes."

"Oh, Ginny." He was crying now too. "You say you want their Harry, but you're the one who gets the best one. I never meant for you to feel left behind. These… talks we've been having when you're not around, they're just bitter moments of mourning and anger. I don't want to be like that with you. You make me happy and I want to be like that with you. You're so bright and full of life, and you've already helped me out of that depression state I was in… I want you to have a normal, happy boyfriend. I'm not hiding anything from you, really. There're no secrets in our conversations. I've told you everything we've been through." He took a deep breath and put his hands on her face. "I love you. I'm sorry if I don't demonstrate, I promise I'll be better. I'll prove to you that you're important, the most important thing I've ever had in my life. And I _promise_ that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to compensate for leaving you. I won't leave you again, Ginny. You can leave me now, if you want. You're right, you have never failed me and I owe you a chance to pay back. But _I_ will be selfish now and ask that you don't do that and give me a second chance. Please."

"I could never leave you." She whispered back.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked hugging her.

"Yes." She said weakly.

He let out a huge breath she didn't even notice he was holding, and held her closer.

"I'll make everyday worth it, Ginny. And," he let go of her to look at her eyes. "You'll always be my first choice. Okay?"

She nodded and he dried the tears from her face and kissed her slowly.

"I love you." She said when they parted.

"I know. And _that_ is the best thing I've ever had in my life."

And then he kissed her again, determined to kiss away all the doubts she felt. He knew what it was like not to feel loved and he never wanted her to feel that way again.

For some reason she wanted to be with him, and he would spend the rest of his life preventing her from doubting him.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all: I did base this on a fanfic by an author I do not recall now. It's a great author and i'll look for it again. But anyway, the main plot is not mine. It just fit with the prompt and I really wanted to write this. Don't sue me. Second of all: I would just like to make one little thing clear: I do not - and I repeat, DO NOT - like "crying ginny". You read some fics sometimes where she can be compared to a fountain. I think it is extremelly hard to get her to cry. I made her cry this desperately in this fanfic because I believe that the grief frm the recent war and losses, added to the fact that Harry is a soft spot because of how much time she has liked him is enough to break someone down. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
